Mi placer culpable tiene nombre
by Kaorumar
Summary: One-Shot: Con todos los miembros de su Equipo compartía alguna anécdota sobre sus gustos y placeres. El placer que compartía con Prentiss, en cambio, no era uno que pudiera ir chillando a los cuatro vientos, ni podía compartir con el resto de miembros de su Equipo. El placer que compartía con Emily era, lo que se podía denominar, un placer culpable.


Hola a todos. Este es uno de los regalos por los más de 100 reviews del fic Voluntad. Es para **Czelleste**.

Su petición: Que Emily ponga a Hotch en un aprieto en el jet y que los demás estén a punto de pillarlos. Hay algunos detalles más en la petición, que veréis cuando leais.

Sin más, os dejo con el One-Shot que es una locura total xD. Esto es lo que me hacen hacer…

 **DISCLAIMER:** Mentes Criminales y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de CBS y ABC Studios. Yo solo los uso para mis propios planes maquiavélicos.

.

.

 **Mi placer culpable tiene nombre**

Cada ser humano expresa sus sentimientos y emociones de formas muy distintas, pero toda persona, al final del día, busca lo mismo: satisfacción.

La satisfacción puede venir de múltiples maneras. Está la satisfacción profesional, esa que te impulsa a luchar por tu futuro, por tu carrera y que surge de forma espontánea cuando un compañero, superior, o subordinado, alaba tu trabajo. Está también la satisfacción social, esa que fluye cuando eres apreciado por amigos, familiares e incluso por desconocidos. Está la satisfacción personal, que consta de pequeñas cosas como leer, escribir, escuchar música, charlar sobre un tema concreto, compartir algo… A toda satisfacción, sea de la forma que sea, se le puede llamar placer.

El placer no siempre es algo positivo, pues hay muchas ocasiones en las que, el placer propio no es aceptado por la sociedad y en lugar de defenderlo lo escondemos y nos sentimos culpables por desear tenerlo. A ese placer, se le denomina placer culpable.

Toda persona tiene, como mínimo, un placer culpable que le avergüenza reconocer en público por miedo al qué dirán o a como le juzgarán.

Aaron Hotchner, no era distinto al resto de personas. Él se regocijaba al final del día mirando su placa de Jefe de Unidad porque su esfuerzo lo había llevado ahí. Disfrutaba de tener un buen amigo con el que hablar de cosas triviales después de un día duro de trabajo y se deleitaba con un buen vaso de Escocés robado de las "bodegas" de David Rossi. Esos eran para él placeres comunes, mundanos, que todos sus compañeros conocían y aceptaban.

Siendo él un hombre serio en el mejor de sus días, todos entendían que tenía sus propios momentos de satisfacción personal. Dejando de lado todo aquello que lo hacía entristecerse: su divorcio reciente, las pocas visitas a su hijo, la crueldad de su trabajo, las pocas horas de sueño… él era un hombre normal. Tenía gustos que no todos entendían, pero aceptaban. Él era un fan incondicional de los Beatles y los Rolling Stones y sus canciones sonaban vuelta y vuelta en su coche y su iPod. Morgan, en una de sus muchas locuras, se había atrevido a cambiarle toda la lista de reproducción por canciones de Lady Gaga y él se había tenido que contener de ponerle un par de semanas de sanción y darle una buena paliza en el entrenamiento semanal. Le gustaban las películas del Oeste y se divertía viendo Thrillers y desengranando el misterio antes de que se acabaran, cosa que ponía de los nervios a Dave. Tenía una extraña pasión por ver concursos de televisión donde se hicieran toda clase de preguntas y había encontrado en Reid al rival perfecto. Le gustaba el teatro, aunque no se le daba bien la interpretación y le gustaba robarle algún que otro Cheeto de la bolsa a JJ cuando esta no miraba. Le gustaban las galletas de mantequilla y García había hecho sus buenos deberes comprándole más de una caja y llevándola a su oficina.

Con todos los miembros de su Equipo compartía alguna anécdota sobre sus gustos y placeres y eso incluía a Emily Prentiss. El placer que compartía con Prentiss, en cambio, no era uno que pudiera ir chillando a los cuatro vientos, no era algo que pudiera contar como una anécdota, ni podía compartir con el resto de miembros de su Equipo. El placer que compartía con Emily era, lo que se podía denominar, un placer culpable.

¿Cuándo había surgido ese placer?, no era algo que él pudiera responder con facilidad, aunque las fechas estaban claras en su memoria. Había conocido a la joven Emily en sus años de instituto cuando él trabajaba para el departamento de seguridad para su madre, la Embajadora Prentiss. Recién casado, apenas con veintitres años y siendo un novato en su trabajo, había intentado por todos los medios no cruzarse con la adolescente alocada y rebelde a la que su madre consideraba intratable. La amenaza de la Embajadora en cuanto a mirar a su hija de cualquier forma había tenido mucho que ver con que él no pusiera más atención a la joven y el hecho de que ella entrara poco después a la Universidad y no la volviera ver, había hecho que Aaron olvidara cualquier cosa relacionada con ella. Así que, el día que Emily se había presentado en su oficina y le había dicho que pertenecía a la UAC, había tenido su momento difícil para aceptarlo.

Siendo él un hombre de moral inquebrantable, nunca había tenido problemas en aceptar órdenes de sus superiores. Cuando había conocido a Emily esta era solo una niña a sus ojos, por lo que el aviso de su madre le había parecido no solo normal, sino ético, pero en cuanto la vio de nuevo, surgió en él un deseo morboso de quebrantar ciertas órdenes y leyes. El hecho de que estuviera casado, de que Prentiss fuera su subordinada y a sus ojos una mujer espectacular tanto física como mentalmente y la prohibición aun fresca de la Embajadora, había alimentado ese deseo, pero él se había mantenido firme, por su mujer, por su hijo y por su trabajo. El problema sobrevino cuando dos de las tres cosas que le hacían mantenerse firme habían dejado de ser un problema. Haley lo había abandonado, se había llevado a Jack con ella y lo único que seguía impidiendo que diera rienda suelta a sus deseos era el hecho de que Emily era su subordinada y la confraternización entre compañeros estaba prohibida.

Estando la balanza inclinada hacia un lado, solo había necesitado una señal por parte de Prentiss para empezar a cambiar su relación con ella. Al principio se había intentado resistir, había hecho todo lo posible por no estar con ella a solas, por no cruzarse en los ascensores, por ser frío y distante, y, al parecer, eso no solo había avivado más el fuego que ya había en él desde que la había visto de pie frente a su escritorio, sino que también había avivado el de Emily, que se había mostrado implacable para conseguir lo que quería de él. Y así, habían empezado los secretos, las escapadas nocturnas y las situaciones embarazosas como la que tenían en ese momento.

Habían sido llamados desde Tacoma, Washignton. La Policía Local se había encontrado con una serie de cuatro asesinatos en los que coincidía el modus operandi. El SUDES secuestraba a parejas jovenes, les hacía mantener relaciones sexuales y seguidamente los despellejaba vivos antes de pegarles un tiro. Siendo un caso brutal y encontrandose con otros dos cadaveres al llegar, pusieron todos sus cerebros a trabajar conjuntamente y tuvieron esposado al sujeto en tres días. A Hotch le hubiera gustado poder despegar rumbo a Quantico ese mismo día, pues ya no hacían nada en Tacoma, pero el viaje era largo, más de cinco horas, el Jet necesitaba repostaje y su Equipo se merecía una cena tranquila y unas buenas horas de sueño en una cama cómoda, así que había pospuesto el viaje para el día siguiente.

En los últimos meses, Aaron se había convertido en el maestro de las escapadas. Cada vez que habían tenido oportunidad, él o Emily se habían escabullido para encontrarse el uno con el otro sin levantar sospechas de sus amigos, y en ese momento, habían aprovechado que JJ, que era compañera de cuarto de Prentiss en el Hotel donde se ospedaban, había bajado al restaurante temprano junto con Reid para que él se metiera en la habitación de su subordinada, que había dejado la puerta expresamente abierta para él, mientras ella se duchaba.

La sonrisa de la morena al verlo entrar al baño prometía un buen momento y él no perdió tiempo en saludos. Entornó la puerta, se desnudó y colocó su ropa lejos de zonas mojadas antes de meterse con ella bajo el chorro de agua. Los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello lo recibieron con calidez y Hotch no dudó en devorar sus labios en cuanto notó los pechos de Emily contra su piel.

Se tomaron su tiempo para degustarse, tocarse y disfrutar el uno del otro como si fueran seres hambrientos ante un desfile de comida y tan absortos como estaban, no escucharon el clic de la puerta de la habitación en el exterior, ni los pasos femeninos acercándose al baño hasta que un golpe en la puerta les hizo dar un respingo.

— ¿Emily?

Hotch no pudo evitar reír en el oído de Emily al ver su nerviosismo en ese momento.

— ¿Qué pasa, JJ? - Se apresuró a contestar, antes de que a la rubia le diera por abrir la puerta del baño y los pillara desnudos y enredados en la ducha.

— ¿Te queda mucho?

Hotch alzó una ceja y asintió de forma descarada a su subordinada para que se deshiciera de su compañera rubia. No habían hecho más que empezar. Emily, mortificada como se sentía, negó en respuesta y la parte morbosa que Aaron había descubierto el día en que se levantó imaginando a Emily Prentiss entre sus brazos, se hizo cargo de la situación. Se agachó ante ella y la agarró del trasero para acercarla a él. ''Contesta'', le ordenó en un susurro.

— ¿Emily?

Aaron sonrió antes de hundir su cara entre las piernas de la mujer. Emily tiró de su pelo, intentando alejarlo, pero en cuanto él deslizó la lengua justo sobre la parte que sabía que a ella le gustaba, ella lo apretó hacia sí misma.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Estás bien? - La voz de JJ sonaba confundida.

Hotch unió sus dedos a su lengua y notó como las piernas de la morena temblaban.

— ¡Oh sí! - Carraspeó e intentó algo mejor. - Bajaré en cuanto pueda, JJ. - Lo miró, entre molesta y excitada. ''Voy matarte'', susurró.

Escucharon los pasos de su compañera alejarse y Hotch notó como Emily se relajaba un poco, pero antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara y se descubrieran, JJ volvió a la carga, arrancándole a la morena un jadeo desesperado.

— Oye, ¿sabes algo de Hotch?

Hotch alzó una ceja, alejandose de ella lo justo para subir por su cuerpo. La cara de Emily era un poema y no pudo evitar añadir más sal a la situación. ''Eso, ¿sabes algo de Hotch?'', le susurró al oído y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la subió sobre su cadera y se hundió en ella.

Los dedos de Emily se clavaron en sus hombros cuando él empezó a embestirla contra la pared.

— ¡Hotch! - Aaron recibió el puñetazo juguetón sobre su espalda. - No... no se nada de él. - La mirada de Emily prometía venganza, pero no era algo que a él le prepcupara en ese momento. - Pregunta a Rossi.

— Dave no sabe dónde está. Morgan también está abajo ya. Solo faltáis Hotch y tú.

Hotch arrastró los labios y los dientes por su cuello, embistiéndola más fuerte y sonrió contra su piel cuando ella chilló.

— ¡Joder! - JJ al otro lado, se mostró preocupada. – No, no es nada. Casi me resbalo, eso es todo. No sé dónde está JJ. – Dijo exasperada, mirando a Hotch con el ceño medio fruncido y una expresión entre placer y enfado que a él le pareció encantadora. – Llamadlo. – Dijo con toda intención y se ganó otra embestida fuerte por parte de él, con la cual tuvo que taparse la boca para no chillar… de nuevo.

— Está bien, eso haré. Te esperamos abajo. No tardes.

En cuanto escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, Emily le dio a Hotch un mordisco en los labios que él aceptó con gusto y diversión mientras seguía con su juego hasta que tuvo a la morena completamente desecha entre sus brazos.

Se vistió mientras observaba a Emily secarse el pelo y vio como ella lo miraba desde el espejo con una sonrisa traviesa. Sonrisa que como siguiera en su cara iba a hacer que se desnudara de nuevo…

— ¿Sabes? – Le dijo ella. – A mí ya no me engañas con ese traje de diseño y ese porte serio. Eres un depravado.

Hotch sonrió y se cerró el último botón de la camisa antes de apretar el nudo de su corbata. Cuando estuvo listo y con su americana puesta, se acercó a ella y le rozó la mano por la espalda.

— Lástima que no puedas compartir ese conocimiento con nadie. – La picó. – Me gustaría ver cómo te tratan de loca.

— Depravado y cruel… - Emily se giró para enfrentarlo de cara y lo besó. Hotch hubiera deseado en ese momento que nadie los estuviera esperando.

— Voy a calmar a la marabunta. Tengo tres llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes.

Estaba seguro de que a esas alturas sus compañeros estaban a punto de hacer salir a toda la policía de Tacoma en su búsqueda.

Cuando bajó, Rossi, Morgan, Reid y JJ estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda. Les habían servido la bebida y estaban esperándolos para pedir la cena. Hotch los saludó y se sentó en una de las sillas libres, justo al lado de David.

— Disculpad. Asuntos familiares. – Se excusó.

Rossi le echó una mirada rápida a JJ y sin mediar palabra, llenó la copa de Hotch de vino tinto.

Emily bajó cinco minutos después.

— Empezaba a pensar que necesitabas mi ayuda allí arriba, Prentiss. – Le dijo Morgan, juguetón, en cuanto ella se sentó al lado de Hotch.

Aaron decidió ese momento para beber un trago de su vino. Paciencia, se dijo. Aunque no le faltaron ganas de derramar sobre la mesa y directa hacia Morgan la botella de tinto.

— Sigue soñando Morgan. Si necesitara ayuda de alguien no sería la tuya. Además, García pediría mis huesos. – Se rio Emily.

— Ella sabe que le soy fiel hasta el final de mis tiempos. – Respondió Derek con una sonrisa y una mano en su corazón que hizo que Rossi y JJ rieran. – Pero si una mujer necesita mi ayuda, soy un caballero y estoy en la obligación.

— En realidad cumples con tres de las cinco características que hacen a un hombre infiel. – Dijo Reid, cortando la conversación y todos lo miraron interesados, menos Morgan, que parecía más bien molesto.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, chico?

— Martyn Stewart hizo un estudio en el que entrevistó a quinientos hombres para ver si podía clasificarlos en fieles o infieles según sus personalidades. – Explicó. – Clasificó al hombre infiel con las siguientes características: Oportunista; cuando se le presenta la ocasión la aprovecha…

— Uno. – Dijo Emily, alzando una mano y enseñando un dedo, para hacer el conteo.

— Desdeñoso; que desprecia a las mujeres y por lo tanto no las tiene en consideración. – Nadie se hizo oír en esa descripción. Morgan era un gran hombre que apreciaba a las mujeres. Reid continuó. - Peter Pan; inmaduro, no quiere crecer, es como un niño caprichoso.

— Dos. – La morena sonrió y marcó un segundo dedo.

— Error estúpido; es listo, pero va a por la gratificación instantánea. Típico chico malo.

— Tres. – En esa ocasión fue JJ, que uniéndose a Prentiss, alzó tres dedos. Morgan las miró a las dos como si fueran unas traidoras.

— Y, por último, manipulador; Está en su naturaleza aprovecharse de la gente.

— Si solo pudiera englobarme a mí como gente, serían cuatro de cinco. – Bromeó Emily.

Derek hizo una pelota con la servilleta de papel y se la lanzó.

— Muy graciosos. A ver, chico listo, ¿dónde está la lista de características de los hombres fieles? Quizá tengo más de cuatro adjetivos ahí.

Reid carraspeó.

— No lo creo. No eres esa clase de hombre.

A Morgan no le quedaban más servilletas para lanzar, sino Reid tendría una golpeando en su cabeza.

— ¿Y qué clase de hombre es el que engloba esas características? – Preguntó Dave, curioso.

— Hotch. – Dijo Reid, sin dudar, apuntando a su jefe. – Es cariñoso; cuando tiene que serlo y no muestra rasgos sexistas.

Morgan alzó un dedo, contándose esa característica para él mismo.

— Es Seguro; se ocupa de sus propios asuntos, tiene encanto, poder, influencia y aprende de sus errores.

— No te has acostado nunca con mujeres casadas sin saberlo y luego has vuelto a hacerlo antes de preguntarles sobre su estado civil, ¿verdad? - Le recordó Emily alguno de sus líos de faldas antes de que Derek pudiera alzar otro dedo.

— Es familiar. – Continuó Reid. - La familia es su prioridad y sabe cuáles son sus principios.

Ahí nadie tuvo objeción en que Derek levantara otro dedo. Dos de tres.

— Es controlado; no dará pasos en falso con una mujer. Cuando esté con una aceptará sus principios y se ceñirá a ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron de que Morgan no alzara la mano en esa ocasión. Hotch alzó una ceja. Interesante descubrimiento… Aunque se sentía incómodo de que estuvieran derramando por la mesa su personalidad como si nada.

— Es reflexivo; se piensa dos veces las cosas y nunca actúa sin reflexionar.

Hotch miró de reojo a Emily cuando esta se llevó el vaso de vino a la boca, intentando sofocar un carraspeó. Por debajo de la mesa, él apretó su pierna con la mano. Si lo buscaba lo iba a encontrar…

Derek tampoco levantó el dedo en esa ocasión.

— Es femenino…

Aaron tosió, y tanto Derek como Rossi no pudieron evitar reírse.

— Deberías levantar el dedo Derek, tú te depilas. – Le soltó con seriedad al moreno, dejando a todos estupefactos. Eran de esas pocas respuestas que tenía Hotch que nadie se esperaba.

— Tres de cinco. – Estuvo de acuerdo Emily, que salió en defensa de su jefe. ¿Femenino él? Si ellos supieran…

— Me refería a que está conectado con su lado femenino, con sus emociones. Es un amigo. No te engaña porque se sentiría dolido si tú le engañaras a él. – Aclaró Reid.

Hotch se sintió más aliviado con eso, pero por otra parte, un tanto incómodo. Estaba engañando a sus compañeros en lo referente a Prentiss y eso lo hacía sentirse...

— Atormentado – Dijo Reid, y Hotch tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que hablaba de su personalidad y no de lo que estaba pensando él en ese momento. - Se atormenta demasiado por todo y eso no es propio de alguien infiel. Y con eso cumple siete de las ocho características que hacen a un hombre fiel.

Aaron se sintió incómodo con esa última característica, y dio gracias a Dave por saber cuándo intervenir.

— Y por eso Morgan no puede considerarse un hombre fiel. – Decretó. - Solo cumple tres de ocho.

— ¿Cuánto por no vender esta información a García? – Bromeó JJ.

Morgan abrió la boca y paró a la camarera que se había acercado e iba a preguntarles que querían comer para contestar. - A mi Baby Girl ni una palabra de esto. – Amenazó, se giró a mirar a la chica y le sonrió como todo un Don Juan para hacer su pedido. Eso arrancó otra tanda de comentarios y bromas entre los miembros del Equipo que duraron toda la cena.

Tuvieron una buena noche, pero se acostaron todos más tarde de lo que habían esperado. El jet salía a primera hora de la mañana, sin importar si habían dormido o no, así que, en cuanto se subieron al avión, se acomodaron y jugaron cuatro partidas al póker, de las cuales, tres las ganó Prentiss y una la ganó Hotch, para desconcierto de Reid, cada uno de ellos se fue a su lado a descansar.

Hotch observó a su Equipo plácidamente dormido y sonrió. Rossi roncaba, mientras su labio superior se movía. Era una imagen perfecta para una foto. Reid, tan alto como lo era el propio Aaron, se acorrucaba entre dos asientos, con sus manos bajo su cabeza como almohada. Tenía el aspecto de un niño y, se recordó que, a pesar de sus muchos conocimientos, lo era y la visión hacía que surgiera en él el instinto paternal y le dieran ganas de arroparlo. JJ, tendida en el sofá, estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, pese a que la temperatura ambiente del jet era más bien cálida. Era una mujer dulce incluso durmiendo y Hotch la apreciaba como a una hermana pequeña. Morgan, pese a que probaba la paciencia de Hotch más de lo que a él le gustaría, le recordaba a su hermano Sean en algunos aspectos, como en esos momentos, mientras dormía, con sus enormes cascos puestos en las orejas, la suave vibración de la música saliendo de ellos y creando un murmullo en el avión silencioso y los labios apretados como si fuera un niño enfadado. Sí… apreciaba a Morgan y pese a sus bromas, haría cualquier cosa por él. Y Prentiss… Había dormido con ella, la había visto en la intimidad, y aún seguía asombrándose al darse cuenta de que no se cansaba de mirarla mientras respiraba tranquilamente con los labios entreabiertos y las manos firmemente apoyadas sobre su estómago. Aprovechando la ignorancia de todos los que dormían, acercó una mano al flequillo de la morena y se inclinó para besar su frente antes de levantarse e irse a la cocina a hacer un café, deseando que ella no fuera realmente un placer culpable y que pudieran llegar a algo más.

Absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba, mientras daba sorbos a su taza, apoyado en el mármol de la cocina, no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba hasta que alzó la cabeza y se encontró a Emily apoyada en el marco que separaba la cabina de pasajeros de la cocina.

— Te has despertado. – Le dijo, como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

— No eres muy sutil. – Le recriminó, aunque Hotch pudo notar en su tono la calidez y el cariño mientras caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Quieres un café?

Emily le respondió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo y tiró de su americana para acercarlo a ella y besarlo. En un primer momento, Hotch respondió al beso, tan ansioso como ella, pero en cuanto llegó a él el sonido del ronquido fuerte de Dave, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y de que tan solo uno de sus compañeros tenía que atravesar las cortinas del umbral de la puerta para pillarlos besándose, tiró de ella hasta el baño. Era un segundo, y no podía hacerles daño. Necesitaba eso, solo besarla, pero como el karma es un cabrón, decidió ese momento para que a Spencer Reid le dieran ganas de ir baño, así que en cuanto oyeron el golpe en la puerta de metal, puteo por lo bajo. Emily respondió.

— Está ocupado Reid. Cosas de mujeres. Vuelve en diez minutos.

Eso les daba algo de tiempo para salir, pero al parecer, Emily tenía otros planes. "Mi venganza", le susurró y empezó a jugar con el cinturón de sus pantalones.

— Intenta no tardar, de verdad Emily, no me aguanto. – Se quejó el genio.

"No se aguanta", le susurró él, intentando disuadirla de lo que iba a hacer, pero ella ya le había desabrochado el cinturón, los pantalones y estaba acariciando su miembro por encima de sus bóxer. Hotch se agarró al lavamanos cuando, de forma descarada, ella bajó la tela que lo cubría y lo rodeó con sus labios. Aguantó un gemido y cogió aire con fuerza, cuando vio la melena negra entre sus piernas. No haría falta que Reid esperara tanto a ese paso…

Esa mujer era su perdición, lo tenía asumido y siendo tan claro consigo mismo, la hizo alzarse con fuerza y bajó sus pantalones. Si disfrutaban, lo harían ambos. La puso contra la puerta de metal que había golpeado Reid anteriormente y se hundió en ella desde atrás. Le tapó la boca con la mano, para que no hiciera ruido e intentó controlar él mismo su propio volumen mientras la penetraba.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que iba a estar en una situación así, se hubiera reído, pero notando como Emily iba a su encuentro, como lo recibía y como lo aprisionaba mientras llegaba al orgasmo, dejó de importarle realmente si eso estaba bien o mal. Él quería estar ahí y lo hizo, estuvo y era excitante.

Ayudó a la morena a colocarse bien la ropa, así como ella lo ayudó a él y, seguidamente, Emily sacó la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa.

— Vía libre.

Hotch asintió y pasó por su lado de camino a la cabina del piloto. Hablaría con él del tiempo cinco minutos para que nadie relacionara su desaparición con la de Emily.

.

.

Unos minutos antes…

— ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Rossi a Reid, que parecía que tuviera chinches y no dejaba de moverse.

— Quería ir al baño, pero está Prentiss.

Dave alzó una ceja, especulativo, y miró hacia la zona de la cocina y el baño. Con tono neutro, preguntó:

— ¿Has visto a Hotch?

Reid frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. JJ se juntó con ellos en ese momento y Dave la miró con una ceja alzada.

— No ha visto a Hotch… - Le dijo, como si fuera un juego.

JJ sonrió.

— Mira que son poco discretos.

Reid miró del uno al otro.

— ¿Quiénes?

Rossi y JJ pusieron los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es poco discreto?

Ese Reid…

.

.

 **FIN**

Al principio me comí la cabeza mucho. ¿Cómo llevar a Hotch y Prentiss a la situación del Jet? Luego dejé de pensar, y simplemente los vi como dos personas normales, con sus placeres inconfesables y morbosos y salió esto.

Espero que os haya arrancado alguna sonrisa y que la persona a la que va dedicado en especial haya disfrutado.

Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
